They Never Listen
by Lets Stand Up And Scream
Summary: Tony Starks 15 year old daughter is into something big..
1. Chapter 1

Looking up from her work, Manda Stark had heard a noise from upstairs. She had gone into her fathers workshop without his permission. He had displays of what Iron Man armors he had already worked on, and judging by what was on his computer screen when Manda had came down here, he was working on another one. Manda could heard the front door being closed from upstairs which made her a bit nervous.

"JARVIS, who's here?" She asked.

"I believe it would be your father, Miss Stark," JARVIS told her.

"Damn... Okay... Gotta stop working for today." Manda took all the pieces of what she was working on and quickly shoved it in the spot of where she would always keep it hidden away. It was quite funny and sad that her father never looked in this spot. It was one of the few cabinets that were actually in the workshop, and she always kept it unlocked, so Tony could easily go in there and see it.

"Did you need anything else, Miss Stark?" JARVIS had asked Manda before she went up the stairs.

She thought about it for a minute, then she said, "Yeah, keep your mouth shut about this."

"As I always do, Miss Stark?" Manda had ran back upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she found her father looking at her.

"And what were you doing down in my workshop?" He asked.

"I was- um…" She knew that she had to quickly make up a story before Tony started questioning her any further. Tony started tapping his foot, meaning that he was getting impatient with his daughter.

"I was cleaning it for you!" She finally blurted. That wasn't a total lie either, she did straighten up a little while she was down there.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is. Go look for yourself," Manda moved out of the way so that Tony could go down to the workshop and see what she was doing. Manda followed him down there as well, just to be 100% sure he didn't go in the cabinet that was hiding her work.

At first glance, Tony did realize that it was somewhat neater down there. He took careful note of everything, making sure nothing was messed with or taken.

"JARVIS, run a scan on each of the three armors," He told the house.

"As you wish, Mr. Stark. Scan in progress."

"Why would you want them scanned?" Manda asked her father.

"Just in case this is another one of your pranks…"

Manda had to chuckle at that. Everyone once in a while, she did happen to prank her father. Funny as it was, he would always get back at her. .. Every…single…time… Her mother Pepper didn't get the point of it, but she decided that she didn't care like knowing, fearing that she may happen to get involved.

"No form of any threat, Mr. Stark," JARVIS told Tony after the scan was complete.

"Alright… If this is another prank-" Tony started.

"I-it's not a prank! Mom just paid me extra if I clean up a little down here," She put her hands up slightly in defense.

Tony thought about it for a minute. He knew that wasn't a lie, Pepper did do that sometimes…. "Alright… I believe you.. You're done cleaning for now, lets go upstairs." He motioned for Manda to go on up first.

Manda let out a sigh, she just postponed a death sentence. By tomorrow, she was going to have JARVIS set up a surgery for her wrist. A few weeks ago, she did start something that would be in her wrist permanently. Sure, it is nothing like her father's Arc Reactor, but it WAS somewhat similar, but with some minor adjustments.

Tony looked at the digital clock that was on one of the shelves, it read 1:52 a.m.

"Shouldn't you be in bed anyways? It's late…" Tony asked trying to sound like a father. But honestly, it was somewhat difficult. He has never acted like a true father to Manda; meaning he didn't control her like he knew he should have.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wake me before noon," She said as she climbed up another set of staircases that lead to the bedrooms.

"No promises!" Tony called up the stairs.

**-Rebels**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tony had woke Manda up at around noon like she had asked. They were both downstairs, but Tony was getting ready for another press conference.

"Alright," Tony told Manda making sure that he had everything he needed, "We won't be gone long, only about an hour. And today, I expect you to stay out of my workshop," Tony eyed her carefully.

"Okay, I got the message…" Manda said with an eye roll.

Pepper and Tony left the house. Manda waited until she heard that their car was going off before she went downstairs. Only an hour, she thought to herself, that wouldn't be nearly enough time… JARVIS had said that the surgery would last about three to four hours. She groaned.

"Are you ready to start the surgery?" JARVIS had asked Manda as she entered the code and went inside the workshop.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose…" She sat on the chair that the surgery would be done in. Manda rolled up her right arm sleeve so that it was now up to her shoulder .

"So… How long will this take?" Manda asked to be completely sure , hoping that the first time that JARVIS that had told her was a mistake.

"About…. Four to five hours."

"Four to five hours? That's longer than what you told me last time!"

"I had to do some more calculations, Miss Stark, my apologies."

"Alright… Just don't let my dad or mom in while we're doing this. Put the entire workshop on lockdown, okay?"

"Workshop now on lockdown," JARVIS told her. The door and windows become so dark that they couldn't become see though, and the code now wouldn't work until Manda gave orders… Or at least the surgery was over with.

Manda leaned back into the chair until she was fully lying on her back. The light overhead was burning her eyes, so she turned away. Ugh, she thought to herself, why couldn't he just put her out already…?

Leaning over to a table, Manda snatched the small pills. They would surly knock her out until the end of the surgery. She put them to her mouth, swallowing them without any water.

It wasn't even five minutes before the pills were about to take place. Soon, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a very deep sleep.

* * *

It's been an hour since the surgery has started, and just as Tony said he would, he and Pepper were home. Looking around, he didn't see his daughter anywhere which made him worry because there was a chance that she had sneaked back into his workshop again. Walking over to the stair cases, he called her name up he stairs. No answer.

He ran down into the workshop. He tried entering the code, but a red light lit up, showing that the code did not work. Tony banged against the door, "JARVIS, let me in!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that, Mr. Stark. Manda's orders..."

"Let Manda speak for herself…"

"Miss Stark is in a surgery right now, she cannot speak for another five hours."

"What surgery?"

"She told me not to tell anything until she is done."

Tony backed up from the door just as Pepper came downstairs, "What's going on, where's Manda?" She demanded.

"She's getting a surgery done…"

Pepper looked at him blankly, "What?"

"Miss Stark did allow me to give you the status about the surgery," JARVIS told them.

"Alright… Fine."

They both went back upstairs to wait for any information that may be useful in understanding what was just going on.

**-Rebels**


	3. Chapter 3

Just as JARVIS had predicted, the surgery was over within five hours. Pepper did however step out for a while. Tony did stay to make sure nothing went wrong with whatever surgery was going on in his workshop. He was sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously, he sure did not want to lose his daughter, or for her to become paralyzed if anything did go wrong. Letting out a sigh, he stood up just as JARVIS' voice sounded.

"She is just now waking up, she's allowing you to go down to the workshop," JARVIS told Tony. Without hesitation, he quickly made his way downstairs. So many things were going through his mind. Not once did he think of what the punishment should be for doing all of this without his permission, all he cared about was her safety.

Upon getting to the bottom of the steps, the door was already opened for Tony. Walking in, he saw that Manda was still lying on the chair, but it was now set upright. She was looking down at her wrist.

"You did a good job," She muttered sheepishly to JARVIS. Tony walked up to her, noticing the newly installed watch on her wrist. It was rather large, but he wasn't completely sure what it was for. There was a touch of blue in some places of the watch, in the middle, it glowed blue.

"What is that?" Tony demanded. Slowly, Manda looked up at her father. He didn't look mad, but he sure didn't look too happy. She seemed dazed, like she didn't understand what he had just asked.

"Let's talk about this later, okay? I want to get some sleep…" Manda added a yawn afterwards. Tony was thinking about it, on the other hand he could demand the answers he needed, or on the other hand, he would only get half of the truth considering how tired Manda was and didn't feel like explaining anything.

Finally he sighed and said, "Alright, alright fine…" Tony slowly started to walk out of his workshop, only he stole one last glance at his daughter. She did look like she just came out of surgery; exhausted and dazed. Tony turned off the lights before going back upstairs.

* * *

After a few hours of sleeping in a very uncomfortable chair, Manda woke up. Her head was pounding slightly but she had no idea why… She looked around. Someone had enough kindness to turn off the lights, how thoughtful, Manda thought as she got up from the chair.

As she had expected, JARVIS' voice came out of nowhere as it always did, "Your father would like to see you upstairs. "

"Now?"

"I'm afraid so."

Manda had to admit to herself, she did see this coming. A punishment… And probably the longest explanation of her life! Better face Death face to face then to be chased down and get killed without any warning. With a sigh, she started climbing up the stairs; slowly. She wanted to at least get some form of things to say. Maybe this was how her father felt when at a conference, she thought to herself. The top of the stairs came too soon, she hardly got an idea of what her father was going to say to her, let alone what her excuse was going to be this time. Slowly, she made her way into the dining room, where Death was sitting at the table waiting…

"Amanda Anthony Stark…" Her father's voice came calmly, that was NOT a good sign and calling her by her full name, unbearable! "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Dad, I-" Tony put a hand up to make her be silent.

"There's no excuse for you to be down in my workshop doing something that I don't have any knowledge of. And having JARVIS telling me the status of your surgery and me worrying about it was not exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of my day."

"I was going to ask you, but- I sorta forgot," That was clear that she made that up on the spot.

"You forgot to tell me that you were getting something done? Just what is that?" Tony motioned to Manda's newly attached watch.

She started fidgeting a bit, "I-I haven't thought of what to call it just yet…"

"That's great… What does it do?" Manda finally gathered enough courage to look up and met her father's eyes. Huh, no signs of murder? That was new… But Manda couldn't quite place what was lurking in her father's eyes. It was a mix of a few different emotions.

"Well… if you use it right, it should make anyone that wears almost invincible." Tony just nodded, he wasn't really paying attention to what she had just said, but focusing on the fact that Manda was okay.

"And how do you know it works?"

Manda cleared her throat, she didn't know it would work, she just had a feeling that it would _work. _She just assumed it would. "Well... I don't really know if it works."

"If you don't know then why would you-?" He sighed, "Alright, is that all it can do?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Tony shook his head in what Manda thought was disappointment.

"So... Um... Are you, y'know, mad at me?"

Looking up at her, he gave a small smile, "Not at all. Even though you did go against my rule that you wouldn't go in the workshop... I'm just happy that you are alright," He got up from the table. Walking over to Manda, he gave her a hug. Manda was now satisfied with the fact that her father wouldn't kill her after all.

"But if you ever do that again, I'll make sure I leave you in the middle of nowhere," He said with a slight grin, showing that he was kidding. Well... at least Manda HOPED that he was kidding.

"I'll remember that," they pulled away from the hug, knowing it wasn't necessary anymore.

"I would have hoped so. JARVIS, remind me to change the code later on today." Manda rolled her eyes, some trust that he had left.

**-Rebels**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Manda decided to give the watch a try. Well, when her dad was busy working on something on his laptop. Maybe if she was lucky, her dad hadn't changed the lock to enter his workshop just yet. Looking out to him in the dining room, he was still busy typing away at his laptop, not noticing anything her at all.

Well... Manda did think against going to the workshop, only for a few reasons... One; if she was caught, she was screwed. Two; her mom had already yelled at her the second she got home and had grounded her for two weeks. She shrugged, either she was already at the end of the line, or there could be more punishments? Manda decided to take a chance, what was the worst that could happen?

She quietly got up from the chair, making sure Tony wasn't watching her. When she was about 50% sure he wasn't watching, she made her way downstairs. The house itself was quiet, so any noise would be troublesome in Manda's ninja way. As she was so close to the bottom of the stairs, one of the many steps creaked under her feet. Manda stopped at once.

She strained her ears for any sounds that her dad may of made that indicate that he would come downstairs. When she heard nothing, she skipped the last few steps by jumping onto the floor.

"Alright," Manda told herself before entering the code. The door opened, the code still worked! Great. Manda slid inside before the door closed itself.

"Miss Stark. I don't believe you are suppose to be here-" JARVIS was trying to tell her.

"They're a lot of things that I'm not suppose to do. But I do them anyways," Manda cut him off with a small shrug.

"What exactly are you doing?" JARVIS asked her.

"Nothing wrong. I need you to set up some targets for me though, to see if this works as well as I hope it will."

"As you wish." Just as JARVIS said, a few targets appeared within seconds. They were thick and made of metal; not normal targets.

"Alright. Good." Manda told JARVIS. She went back to the cabinet where she had the watch hidden before, she also hid something else in there. Manda pulled out what appeared to be a black arm warmer. It fit loosely around her left wrist. Nothing to bad to fix, Manda thought to herself. She just decided that she would stitch it onto her wrist later on tonight... If she was still alive that is, she would be dead once her father found out.

Alright, it was time to see if the watch worked or not. She looked down at the watch, there was a small image of fire on it. Not a bad one to start with, Manda thought as she pushed down on the watch.

A rush of heat fell over Manda. Maybe this was going to work after all. Holding up her left hand to the targets, a flame of fire rushed out of her hand. The fire met the first target without any problems.

Manda felt pride with her work. So it did work! The next few targets also turned out like the last few.

"Alright, JARVIS, go ahead and put the targets away. Also, I wasn't here," Manda said as she went upstairs. She put the black arm warmer into her back pocket.

Tony was still typing on his laptop when Manda came back upstairs.

"Have fun?" Tony asked Manda without looking up from the laptop.

"I sure- wait. What?"

Tony gave a smirk, "You thought I couldn't hear you down there? You were making so much noise..."

"I was not!"

"Liar..."

Manda's face went red with embarrassment. "Only because I was searching for something!"

"Oh, okay..." He said with an eye roll, "Just don't go down there again, I swear this if your last warning. "

**-Rebels**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprisingly, Tony did not tell Pepper anything about what had happened, in fact he had just decided to drop the whole thing completely. But as promised, he did change the code for the workshop. Guess that Manda had to find another way to practice without her dad seeing. He didn't know what the watch did completely, and Manda decided that it should stay that way. She was planning something, but didn't want anyone to know.

Manda looked up at her dad when he came back upstairs from his workshop. He was working on making newer upgrades to his Iron Man suit. Like Manda cared, she just wanted to take her watch out of a real test run. Another idea!

"I'm going upstairs," She told Tony and Pepper. Manda climbed the stairs rather quickly. The bedroom was at the top of the steps, the first door to the right. She opened the door, walking inside. The door closed with a slight slam. Manda locked the door, this idea was too good to pass up, and it was the right time. Her dad would still be trying to upgrade the suit, and Manda thought that she heard something about her mom going out with some friends.

Manda started to blare her music. Which was normal in her case. Her parents never bothered her if she was listening to music that loudly. In her closet, Manda started to search for anything that wouldn't give her away.

Finally, she pulled out a long black trench coat. That would work fine for hiding her watch in public. She completely changed her clothes, and wore her older red and black shoes. Remembering what she had had for awhile, she carefully put in some colored contacts, it turned her dark brown eyes, in a bright green-ish blue color. She only did this because if anyone had noticed her to be a Stark, she was in for a lot of trouble. Somehow they'll get a hold of her father then for sure she was gonna be dead.

Even though it may be a bit cheesy, she put a black mask over her eyes, she looked like some weird superhero with the mask. But frankly, she didn't care. All she wanted was to try out the watch to its full potential. She opened the window, looking down, she noticed that the drop was really high up in the air, and there was no way that she could make it without breaking an arm or leg... or dying.

Looking at her watch, she thought she had put something in that would help make her fly. Spinning the blue part of the watch, she was going through all the options that she could pick that would help her abilities, finally she found it. Pressing down on the button, large red wings sprouted from her back. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected, which was a good thing.

Backing up, Manda got a head start for running out the window. She had to really focus when using the new wings. Sure they would only last a half an hour before she would lose them... Or at least until she decided to change powers. Strange thing was, flying didn't feel like anything that Manda had expected it to be. It was awesomer! While thinking about it, she almost lost her train of though and almost fell...

Finally it seemed as though she was getting the hang of it, but wasn't really sure. Soon enough, she started flying throughout the entire city. It was so awesome. Nothing could beat it.

Out of nowhere, a sudden blast flew past her. Manda stopped and turned around. Oh great... She'd been discovered. Iron Man; she was now screwed... Unless he didn't know it was her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Iron Man had asked her. It wasn't the same tone in which Manda had always heard when he spoke to her like that. Good, he didn't notice.

"Um... Flying, what do you think you're doing?" Manda tried to make her voice seem different then what it usually sounded like. It had worked.

"Had a few complaints. Why don't you get on out of here before I kill you myself."

"Kill?" Manda said aloud, "You would kill someone you don't know?"

Iron Man gave a shrug, "Guess so."

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I? I wasn't hurting anyone." ]

"Mhm... People worry about that around here."

"Now, if you're looking for something to be worried at, why don't you like down there?" Manda pointed down at the bank. There was a crime happening.

"Damn... I guess I'll have to deal with you later..." Iron Man landed on the ground without any trouble. He just left Manda there. She gave a grin as she followed him.

"Why don't I help?" She asked him.

"Help? What can you do? You're just a weird mutant thing."

"I may surprise you..." She sounded kinda hurt, but remembered that he didn't know who she really was.

"I'll believe it when I see it..." Iron Man told her as he walked up to one of the robbers. Manda frowned, was he serious? But no matter, she could easily prove this statement. Making sure that he wasn't looking -which he wasn't- Manda looked down at her wrist, she pulled up the sleeve only a little bit to reveal part of the watch. Looking through it quickly, she came to a picture that stood for ice. She pressed down on the button, allowing the feeling of sudden chills go over her.

Holding up her left hand, she targeted the other robber that was holding a bag of money. Carefully she made sure that nothing was in her way. A blast of ice rushed out of her hand, and onto the target. Half of the man was now frozen. Only his head was sticking out of the ice.

"What was that?" Iron Man asked her as he slammed the guy he was fighting into a wall.

"Magic, my good sir," She said mockingly.

"You're not funny..." He said sounding annoyed. The robbers ran off without any money. The cops then came and took care of everything else.

Manda looked up at him, "You sound mad. What's wrong?"

Iron Man shook his head, "Nothing you need to know about." He took his helmet off. It was her dad alright.

"Gee... Don't take it out on me... I didn't do anything wrong."

"Guess not... If you must know, its stuff with family."

"Oooh... That must suck."

"Yeah, well I got to get going. Gotta talk to my daughter," He said before flying at super speed.

DAMN! Manda had to hurry and get home before he did! Looking through her watch again, Manda did find something that may help. Pressing down on the watch, she now felt like she had a lot of energy. Super speed, maybe a little faster than her father. Only one way to test it out. She started running as fast as she could down the road and back home. Everything was passing her as a blur, Manda only hoped one thing. If she was going in the right direction.

Finally she made it home, ha, it only took a few seconds, maybe a minute. She was now looking up at her open window. She switched out for her wings again. Manda flew up into the window as fast as she could. Finally, safe... She sat down on her bed. Wait... her clothes. Manda closed the window and went into her closet. She put her old clothes again; thankfully before her dad knocked on her door. The must was still blaring, so it was lucky that she heard it.

Manda unlocked the door before opening it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying to sound annoyed, hopefully it worked.

"Wanna talk?"

"Nah... I'm good," She was about to close the door, but her dad pushed against it, letting himself in, "I just said I was good!"

"I was going to come in anyways," Tony told her before turning off her music.

"And what do you need?"

"Just wondering."

"Huh?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" How could she be mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong. Did he?

"For yelling at you the other day? Are you mad?"

Manda shook her head, "Of course not. I kinda got over it, once I figured out that it would turn out to be a long lasting argument that would soon become petty."

Tony was somewhat shocked by the choice of words that Manda had chose. He thought that every teenager had to talk in some sort of strange text language.

"Well... Yeah... Just making sure. You've been acting a little strange since I grounded you."

"Nah, not really. There would be no point, though. Think about it." Manda said with a smirk. She had understood that she was acting strange, only because she was too busy being sneaky with her watch.

"Okay... Just making sure."

Tony left her room without saying anything else. With a sigh, Manda closed her door. She was happy that he didn't notice anything about what happened earlier.

**-Rebels**


	6. Chapter 6

Looking down at probably the tallest building there was in this city, Manda wish that she hadn't... The thing with having these awesome powers, it didn't make her any more different to heights! The only reason she was afraid of them, was because her dad dropped her on "accident" before and it scared the hell outta her. Alright, no big deal, she could get down easy enough... She backed up, with a sigh she ran towards the ledge, jumping down off of the building. The wind brushed back her hair as she did, why did she do this again?

Manda looked through the watch trying to find the one that had wings. Ugh, better hurry... Found it! She tried to get it to work, but it refused. Huh? That wasn't suppose to happen now was it? Um... She started to pound on the watch, it still wouldn't work. According to Tony, if it doesn't work the first time, pounding on it should make it work. He lied... The ground was growing closer, this was probably the worst day ever.

Something flew past her, great... Iron Man, huh? He flew over to her and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Manda hid the watch under the sleeve of her coat so that he wouldn't see.

"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" Iron Man yelled at her.

"Trying to... get a better view of everything, duh!" She lied.

"By jumping off the building? That's smart, there is a thing called a tour, y'know..."

"True, sounded boring. Didn't have time."

"Stop telling me excuses until you figure out the right one first."

"Yes sir..." She said mockingly.

Iron Man landed on another small sized building, it wasn't too far from the ground, but it would still hurt if someone tried to jump off of it. Manda climbed off him, "I didn't need your help..." She complained.

"Didn't need my help?" The helmet of the Iron Man suit peeled back so that Manda could see her father's face, "You were about to hit the ground and your freakish wings didn't sprout from your back. Tell me more on how you didn't need my help..."

"I was about to, I just needed time."

"I watched you jump down and all you did was nothing."

Oops... was he? Crap, did he possibly see her Watch? "What did you see?" Manda demanded.

"Nothing, I was few miles away," He said with a shrug. Alright, when she got back home she had to watch for anything that may be suspicious... Maybe he saw nothing, but she learned her lying skills from her father, so he was probably a better liar then she was, but it didn't matter; yet.

Manda backed up a little.

"Listen mutant, stay out of my way, or I'll send you back into the sewer where you belong," Iron Man told her before putting his helmet back on. Without another glance he flew away. Mutant? Well, Manda guessed that's what people would consider her since they did not see the Watch that was hidden from then under her coat. Wasn't bad, it could be a lot worse anyways. Suddenly there was a pain in her back. The wings then decided to show, great timing. Manda didn't understand why they didn't work before, ah well.

Manda flew off in the direction which Iron Man went. She easily caught up with him.

"What did I just say?" Iron Man asked her.

"You're not the boss of me," It felt weird talking back to her father, but it was funny, "Besides, I can help."

"With?"

"I don't know. You are patrolling aren't you? I can help, besides there is enough for me to help with." He stopped flying, and so did Manda.

"You wanna help so bad? You can go back where ever it is you came from, is that enough for you?"

"No... That's not fun."

"Being on patrol isn't fun either. You should go on home, mutant."

"DAMMIT I'M NOT A MUTANT!" Manda yelled before punching Iron Man. He flew back only a little, it didn't do much damage to the suit. Manda's hand started to ache, she probably just broke it. Oh well.

Iron Man put his hand up, charging his lazer no doubt, "I'll give you five seconds to fly away from here before I kill you, sound fair?"

"Nah, not really," Manda said then turned her back on him. She fumbled with the Watch for a quick second, just in case Iron Man was watching her. Alright, this would work. She turned back around and he was still there watching her. Manda lifted both of her hands, water came rushing out of them. Alright, not what she had picked, but it would work she supposed.

Iron Man lowered from the sky a bit, apparently the water had hurt his suit a bit.

"JARVIS, what's going on?" Tony had asked his computer.

"It appears the water damaged your suit, Mr. Stark."

"Damn... Anyway to fix it?"

"Not unless you go to your lab."

"That'll have to wait... Y'know, mutant, you are getting on my nerves..." Iron Man told Manda.

"Cute." Just as the word was said, Iron Man flew over to her really quick and punched her in the jaw. She flew back into the wall. That, that hurt. A lot...

"Alright..." Manda said then wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Focusing on all her energy, Manda had managed to cover her hand with water and freeze it into water. She couldn't feel the cold, that was good. She turned her hand into a fist and punched Iron Man in the face. Part of the helmet broke. That was amazing, so much power.

She didn't really want to go and fight her father like this, but he was getting on her nerves. But... what if he killed her, or really damaged her? No, no she didn't really want to go and think about it. But um... alright.

Iron Man flew back onto a building, "Well, I see this is how it's gonna work," He lifted his arm up something on the top opened up. Oh... damn... the small missile. The missile may be small, but it was really powerful. Manda's eye's grew wide, and Iron Man noticed. He smirked from inside his suit, he had her now...

Manda turned around to fly away. But... she wasn't fast enough. Iron Man fired the missile, it flew at her really fast, hitting Manda's wing. She fell from the sky onto a small building rooftop. Even if the wing's weren't real, it still hurt like hell when it got shot... Iron Man landed next to her.

"Ready to give up?" He asked as he took off his helmet.

Manda slowly stood up, "I'm not ready to give up, but I will be back..."

"How original... Just get going to where ever it is you came from..."

**-Rebels**


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, from what JARVIS' reading's said, the damaged wing should heal on its own. Just like any flesh wound would, it just takes a lot of time. Maybe the best thing at this point would to just lay low until it did heal. JARVIS, however did not say how long it would take... That also meant that she had to lay around the house for a long time, she didn't like doing that, it was way too boring for her tastes.

Manda was sitting on the couch with the remote controller in her hand. She was flipping through channels until she did find something that would suit her. Nothing seemed to be on. See, this is why no one liked TV, she thought to herself as she sighed. Tony walked inside, he was still in his Iron Man suit from earlier, he was out about an hour after he had let her go. Tony took off his helmet and looked over at Manda and Pepper.

"There was the strangest thing..." He started to say.

"Ughhh, I'm bored," Manda interrupted on purpose.

Tony glared at her for a second then continued, "There was this mutant thing, I've seen it twice now and it's starting to get on my last nerves..."

Pepper spoke up, "What makes you say it's a mutant?" She asked looking up from her book.

"It has wings, and these freaky little powers..."

"Hey, whoa! What if she's trying to help?" Manda blurted out.

They both looked at her, "Two things," Tony started, "One: what is it to you? And two: How did you know if it's a girl?"

Oops... Manda didn't mean to say it like that, damn... "I-It's on the news!"

"On the news? I haven't seen it on the-"

"It was just on! I don't think you've seen it yet."

Tony nodded, but Manda wasn't really sure if he bought her lie. He may want to check it out later, but will get nothing. Manda wasn't sure what to do, but maybe this was the time that he wasn't really listening and just acting like he was. Hopefully...

"I don't see what the big deal is," Pepper told him as she put the book down on the coffee table.

"The deal is, that little Monster damaged my suit pretty bad... Gotta go down and fix it before I go on again," He said then headed downstairs to his workshop. Manda had to admit to herself, she did go a bit far with her father. She didn't even notice that she had damaged his suit that much. Oh well, whatever was wrong he could fix it, he always did.

"What's wrong, Manda? You seem a little out of it?" Pepper asked her daughter.

"N-nothing, just got some extra homework to catch up on," She lied then walked over to the staircase.

"I know you're lying," Pepper called over her shoulder.

Manda turned to face her, "Huh?"

"It's summer time, hun. There is no homework," Pepper said with a smirk.

Face palm! "Right, right. This is for something else though, and it seem's like homework so I-"

"I don't care what you are doing, just make sure that it won't blow up the house again..."

"Right, right... I'll remember." She went upstairs and into her room. Looking around, she knew that she had to get noticed before her dad starts to get on her about this sudden out burst on someone that she wasn't even suppose to know about. It was just a matter of time before he would start asking.

Just couldn't use the wings, Manda thought to herself as she started to get ready to go out into the world. She made sure that the door was locked and her music was turned up all the way. There, no would bother her for a few hours... when they sick of the same song being played over and over, and over...

Since Manda couldn't fly out the window, she had to climb down, or suffer getting killed. That was going to take a lot of time itself, but she knew that she could do it. Only if there wasn't anything there to distract her, anyways...

* * *

Ugh, climbing was not a good thing, even if it was done in heavy clothing. Manda thought that she was never going to get down off of that wall. She fell a few times but thankfully she caught the wall again just before she fell to her death! From there, she remembered to take her time.

Alright, now she had to find something that would get her noticed. Maybe... not in a bad way, but in a really good way. But around here, there was always something that was going on. It could even be something small, maybe not too small... But something, anything really! Manda wiped the sweat from her forehead before running off towards town.

* * *

FINALLY! She made it! Manda took her time getting to town just as she did climbing down her house. Just to be safe. She didn't want anyone to notice her and what she could do just yet. Also if she did anything that seemed bad, the cops would be all over her case. Manda decided taking it slow and easy was just as simple as anything else. Looking around, Manda noticed that everything was the same as it was yesterday, nothing was new.

She turned the corner, maybe finding something there? More or less, it had to be something that wasn't going to get her easily killed... So...What would that be? She stopped walking, there were police cars and fire trucks blocking the path. Huh? What was going on here? Looking up at the apartment building, she did see some smoke coming from some of the windows.

It seemed as though they were having trouble putting out the fire, where ever it was anyways. Manda couldn't make out where it was at, probably inside somewhere. Oh well, this would work. Looking down at the Watch, she put the setting on water, seeing that this was going to be easy enough.

Manda pushed past people that were in her way, she needed to get over to the building. One of the cops had grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there," The cop told Manda. He looked kinda worried at the way that she was dressed.

"Why not?" Manda countered.

"There's a fire in there, smart ass. Why else do you think?"

Manda shrugged at him. She ignored him and kept walking through the crowd. The cop was trying to find her again, but there was too many people in his way. Alright, she made it to the front doors. She burst in through it. The smell of smoke was strong, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. So it wasn't major then.

Walking up the stairs, there was people that ran past her. They were going to get out just fine, there wasn't need to worry on that part. The building wasn't very big there was only four floors, so finding the source of the fire wasn't going to be to tricky. The second floor; that's where it was.

Standing back, Manda knew that this wasn't just something that could be dealt with easily, but it was good enough. Manda started to attack the fire with water. It started to die down only a bit, but it was going. There was a lot of noises blaring around her, sure enough it was the fire alarms. They could shut up, everyone knew that there was a fire...

It wasn't really trying to go down anymore, the fire seemed to be getting bigger. Maybe this was a job a little too big for Manda to handle. There wasn't much she could do now though. She would have to wait and see what would happen. Little did Manda know that the fire was four times bigger than she had thought it would be.

"Maybe I should try something different," She thought aloud. She stopped with the water and set the watch for ice. If this wouldn't work, then nothing in her power would work then. She attacked at the fire again, but this wasn't right. Fire with fire? Uh oh... this wasn't good. She just added more to the fire! Had the watch somehow broke? No, no it was still a test in progress, so there wasn't a guarantee it would work right at first or not.

The fire was really, really big now. Trying again, the watch finally decided to work. The ice attacked the fire without any trouble. It all froze at once. YES, SHE DID IT! Alright, now she had to get out of here before Iron Man decided to show up. Manda kicked the ice, causing it all the shatter on the ground. There, taken care of, Manda thought as she opened the window.

The crowd of people looked up and seen her standing at the window. Whoa, that was a lot of people there... Some were cheering, some just stood there in amazement. Manda decided that she should just climb her way down.

When she landed on the ground, she turned around. Seeing who was behind her made Manda jump a bit. It was her father, but without his Iron Man suit?

"You did a good job, Manda," Tony told her.

Manda's face turned a bit red, how did he know? "Huh?" Was all she could ask.

"I'm not that stupid, I figured it out when I seen your watch a little, so..." Tony said with a small shrug.

"I didn't- I mean..."

"No, no. You did good. Sneaking out though, that's not what I'm happy with..."

"Right, so... am I grounded?"

"Nah... Sneak out again, or go in my workshop you will be dead, get it?" He smiled to show that he was kidding, but Manda knew that she would still be grounded... Wait, how long did he know? Little did Manda know, but she was happy that she didn't have to say it herself...

**-Rebels**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Few months later-**

-Manda's POV-

Today was finally the day when I was allowed to go back downstairs to my dads workshop. I thought I'd never see the day. He only let me tag along because he knew that there have been some problems with my watch lately that needed to be fixed. I believe that my dad was working on a new Iron Man suit, but I couldn't be 100% sure about that. But c'mon, what else could he be doing? That is how he spent most of his time anyway.

But I needed to be sure or else it was going to drive me insane. I glanced over my shoulder to where my dad was sitting at his computer looking over some things on the screen. I couldn't get a good look since he was in the way... My hand bumped into the wrench that way lying on the table. I picked it up and threw it across the room.

My dad stared at it for a few seconds after it had hit the wall. Of course I didn't have the best throwing skills, the wrench had almost hit him first. He glared and me but I couldn't help but shrug. "It slipped?" I said with a smirk.

"Nice excuse..."

I gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks!" My dad rolled his eyes. I walked over to go get the wrench but I couldn't help but look at the screen. My dad hated when people looked at what he was working on but oh well. "You're working on another one?" Of course it was blueprints for a new suit, who would have guessed?

My dad threw the tool he was holding onto the table and closed his laptop with an annoyed sigh. "I think it's time for you to go back upstairs."

"But-"

"Five seconds."

With an eye roll I went upstairs without another word about it. I sure didn't want to get dad mad before being able to fix all these glitches to my watch. He would just keep me locked out of his workshop. There were some settings that needed to be fixed but I've been too lazy to fix on my own time. My dad also wanted to fix the tracking device he installed, it seemed to stop working after I am a few miles away from the house. At least he found some advantage for this.

I went up to the third floor out to the balcony. If you looked out to the ocean enough you would know how relaxing it could truly be. It helps me forget all my troubles. While I was deep in thought the smallest flicker of light started to get on my nerves. The small red light was coming from my watch and I smiled knowing that my newest installment has worked. Just the other day I managed to get into the police transmissions and I could listen in on their calls. It was pretty cool.

I turned up the volume before the message started to play. "-keep on a lookout for five robbers. Last seen driving a red SUV." Even though it wasn't much, I would be happy to go out and search for the SUV. I haven't left the house in forever! I picked the wing option from my watch before jumping off the balcony. This would give me something to do at least.


End file.
